Gas lines or pipes for transporting fluids, such as methane, over a considerable distance have been recently made of plastic material. The plastic material may be polyethylene for example. These polyethylene gas lines work well and are widely used, however, they are subject to having leaks develop in certain sections. When these leaks occur they must be repaired if the line is to be continued to be used to transport gas.